supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Leviathan, also known as the Old Ones, are primordial creatures of the sea that evolved to shapeshift into other creatures so they could live on the land. Clever and poisonous, they are nearly unstoppable — and they can kill angels. With their insatiable appetite for fresh meat (though they disdain eating plants), God locked them away in Purgatory, afraid they would consume every other creature in creation. History Ancient History Before defeating and sealing away the Darkness, God and his archangel's dealt a devastating blow to the Darkness and broke away a small piece of its essence. From this small remnant of the Darkness, emerged the Leviathans. These beasts were among the Darkness' earliest and only creations, predating angels and humans, but following the creature known as Eve's "birth". Whereas Death "personally found them entertaining", God worried the beasts would, as Death put it, "chomp the entire petri dish" as they proved to be too strong, too hungry, and too destructive. Some time after he bound the Darkness, God locked away the Leviathans in Purgatory - which Death reveals as being specifically created to contain Leviathans. In addition, after locking the Leviathans up, God devised a means of killing the Leviathans should they ever escape Purgatory. When he had the Word of God tablets created, God made one for the Leviathans in case they ever escaped, putting instructions for the weapon on the tablet as well as a warning about them. The most feared and ruthless Leviathan ended up as their leader, and has been the only one they ever had since the beginning of time according to Crowley. Present Day When Castiel opened the door to Purgatory and took in the power of the souls stored there to increase his own angelic power, he also took in the Leviathans. With the help of Sam, Dean and Bobby, Castiel was able to expel the souls back to Purgatory, but some of the Leviathans "held on." Castiel's vessel was taken over by the Leviathans, however it quickly began to deteriorate forcing the Leviathans to guide Castiel's vessel into a nearby water catchment just before the vessel imploded, creating a whirlpool and releasing them into the water supply. The number of Leviathans that escaped from Purgatory is unknown, though Dean suspected that possibly over a hundred were in Castiel's vessel at the same time. The Leviathans operated within a rigid hierarchy lead by Dick Roman. Their modus operandi was to take on the forms of humans who have valuable skills, or were in positions that may be useful, particularly positions of power including the military and corporations. Dick Roman stated their golden rule was, "There's no such thing as monsters." Their plan, as revealed by Bobby Singer, was to turn humanity into the perfect never-ending food-source. To accomplish this, they were building slaughterhouses for humanity in various locations and were putting an additive into the food that made humans pliable and easily controlled. The additive would also kill all monsters that feed on humans such as vampires, werewolves and ghouls. The Leviathans would also develop a version that they put into coffee creamer that would breed out unwanted traits (naturally lean people, short people, hemophiliacs, and those with a high IQ) and kill people who have such traits. The Leviathan also planned to build centers to cure diseases like cancer, so that their food supply would be disease free. While trapped in Purgatory, Castiel was constantly hunted by Leviathan. They appeared suddenly as a mass of black goo after crash landing into the ground, causing a crater, and morph into human form. With the help of Benny Lafitte they defeat at least four, but Castiel later tells Sam and Dean that his last memory of Purgatory is being hunted by Leviathans. After the death of Dick Roman, any of the remaining Leviathans still on Earth cease to be a threat. By one year later, their influence seemed to be completely gone from the world as people were shown to be back to normal and Sam and Dean were able to eat normal food without apparent worry about the food additive. Psychological Characteristics Leviathans despise all other species and enjoy flaunting their superiority over their enemies. In general, Leviathans regard humans as little more than cattle and food. They also consider seven billion to be a limited resource demonstrating the masses they intend to consume. The leviathans are naturally extremely intelligent, and very adaptable as they were able to grasp full understanding of modern technology and systems despite being in Purgatory since before the dawn of humanity. This allowed them to make a food additive that cured cancer, AIDS, and other human diseases that would make humans less desirable "cattle". They also produced other additives that would kill all other non-leviathan beasts, and that made humans compliant as well as one that killed people with undesirable traits (low body mass, hemophilia, high IQ). Their intelligence also allows them to quickly understand intricate codes and foreign-languages. They possess perfect recall and a photographic memory. The leviathan are among the smartest beings in the universe. The leviathans rely heavily on having one all-powerful leader to give them instructions and conduct their master plan. If he dies, they fall apart completely and revert to a state of disorganization. Physiology 082e828becf93f8e50fcc892f92799f4c9846a53_hq.jpg|True form 0f835b8e148e76b4b3ea7fa8b16260d8b90b94c1_hq.jpg|Taking human form The Leviathans are ordinarily huge serpentine-like creatures, with claw-like fins; long, sharp teeth within an expanding jaw; and they possess a bifurcated tongue. When wounded they "bleed" a black goo-like substance which is lethal to conventional angelic beings. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Leviathans are immortal, immune to earthly disease and the adverse effects of aging. *'Superhuman Durability:' Leviathan appear to be immune to most forms of conventional injury; they have survived knife wounds, gun shots and a having a vehicle dropped on them with no apparent lasting effects. While not indestructible, in their native forms a leviathan's body is covered in scales that are harder than steel. The scales overlap one another, leaving no space where a sword or harpoon might penetrate. *'Superhuman Strength:' Leviathan are super strong; in human form, Edgar was able to casually kill two angels from Castiel's former garrison (in which Castiel held the title of "captain") and effortlessly restrained a vampire with one hand, shortly before ripping its head off with his bare hands. Rippling its coils, leviathan in their true form can stir sea water and creates a tidal wave that smashes into coastal villages. People who climb into trees may survive, but those who try to run are swept out to sea and gobbled up by the aquatic beast. *'Heightened Senses:' Leviathans have far superior senses compared to humans. Edgar, for example, was able to tell that a small puddle of blood had come from Dean. Dick was also able to sense that it had dropped ten degrees when a spirit was present in the room. Despite this, they are apparently unable to perceive certain spiritual entities, such as ghosts, but they can sense angels and demons. *''' Shapeshifting:' Leviathans are known for their shape-changing powers, and once they infect a host body they can instantly modulate their form at will. Only Eve, the Alpha Shapeshifter and the archangels demonstrated advanced shapeshifting as the Leviathans did. They are capable of accurately mimicking voices as well. Probably the most notable use of their shapeshifting power is their ability to extend serpent-like tentacles from their fingers. These tentacles can be used to ensnare others or for grappling purposes, and can even be harmlessly detached from the Leviathan that produced them; angels bound in these appendages cannot utilize their angelic powers. **'Powerful Jaws:' Leviathan possess massive, retractable jaws that are immensely strong and serves as their primary weapon and way to feed. Their jaws can rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, angels, demons and various other creatures - even other Leviathan. Using this ability apparently significantly alters the Leviathan's host's face, such removing their eyes and nose to make room for their jaws. *'Boiling Breath:' Leviathan’s breath is hotter than a furnace. When underwater, this can make the seas boil over. When on land, flames shoot out of its mouth. *'Claws:' The Leviathan’s ultra-sharp pectoral fins can slice through any living creature in one stroke. They can also be used to grasp large rocks when the beast climbs on land. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Leviathans appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. After being expelled from Castiel's body, several leviathan spent many months submerged, suggesting that they could breathe underwater. *'Venomous Blood:' Leviathans can kill angels by forcing their fists into the angel's chest, causing black ooze to purge the angel from the inside. *'Warding:' High-ranking leviathan knew how to hide themselves from angels and also how to inhibit them from using their powers within a certain radius. *'Limited Atomkinesis:' In one story, a man stuck a knife through a leviathan’s neck. The wound gave the monster a hacking cough that caused stormy weather. Weaknesses *'Beheading:' A leviathan can be disabled through decapitation, although the head has to be kept away from the body forever otherwise it will re-attach itself. Head trauma can also disorient Leviathans for a few seconds, as shown when Bobby shoots Susan with one of Dick's revolvers and whacks a security guard with a nearby crowbar. *'Blood of the Fallen:' A righteous human bone washed in a mixture of blood taken from a fallen angel, the leader of Hell, and an alpha monster can be used to kill a leviathan. Once this weapon is assembled, the leviathan only needs to be given a fatal blow to be killed, but it can result in those nearby being pulled to Purgatory with the leviathan. *'Cannibalism:' Leviathan can eat each other or themselves. It's a punishment called "bibbing." It's not clear how it's physically possible (or why they agree to do it), but the can eat every last black drop of themselves. *'Magic:' Leviathan are susceptible to the effects of magic, as several binding spells have been used on them. This is inclusive of mystical objects and artifacts. *'Sodium Borate:' Leviathans are highly susceptible to materials that contain the chemical compound borax (sodium borate), such as household cleaners and even some processed foods. It's like acid to a leviathan, and will temporarily immobilize them. Known Leviathans *'Eve:' Eve is quoted to be "like a third-cousin" to the Leviathan, due to being comprised of a similar substance and sharing their point of origin from being created by the Darkness. *'Dick Roman:' The original leader of the Leviathans. *'Edgar:' Dick's right-hand man and a high ranking Leviathan. *'Joyce Bickleebee:' Another relatively high ranking Leviathan. *'Dr. Gaines:' A mid-level Leviathan subordinate to Edgar. *'Susan:' Dick's personal assistant. *'George': Joyce's assistant and the only defector. *'Royce:' A Leviathan who worked in Dick Roman's lab at SucroCorp. *'Chet:' A lower ranking Leviathan assigned to hunt down and kill Sam and Dean. *'Agent Valente:' A Leviathan disguised as an FBI agent assigned to track down Sam and Dean. *'Victor:' Leviathan responsible for picking up a package at the airport. *'Tarrell:' A Leviathan assigned to watch over Charlie after consuming Pete. *'Dr. Eleanor Visyak:' An uncharacteristically benign and friendly Leviathan. She was willing to help Sam and Dean Winchester in exchange for being allowed to continue to reside on Earth. Trivia *Leviathans, like angels, lack a soul. **However, Leviathans do have something analogous to a human soul. *In this fandom universe, the Leviathan are an amalgamation of the Leviathans in the show's canon and the Kylothians, a race of strange aliens from the ''Men in Black franchise. References Category:Ultimate Amalgamation